stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Moasi al Mari
| insignia2 = | spouse(s) = | children = | mother = Aurelis al Mari | father = Lec'i al Mari | siblings = Akelo and Akoni (twins) | relatives = }} Lieutenant Moasi al Mari is the ship's counselor of the starship Independence. (Starship Independence) Character description History Her father, Lec'i al Mari, is retired and used to be the Risian Ambassador to the Federation. Her mother, Aurelis, operates a lakefront resort in a valley surrounded by mountains and beyond them is the seaside. She has older, twin brothers, back in Risa. She also has a large extended family, but it is unclear how many of her cousins are blood-related as there appears to be a communal family/social structure to the natives around the lake. ("All's Well That Ends Well") Moasi has a great relationship with her family and keeps in touch constantly. She lived at the Risian Ambassador's residence while on Earth—a post filled by her family since Risa joined the Federation. She does not have a declared home at the time, though Risa is still "home" to her. Her dream was always to join Starfleet and visit all the worlds her godfather and father spoke about when she was a child. :'Moasi' comes from a Navajo word meaning 'cat.' '' Physical attributes Moasi is a very tall and slender Risian with a broad smile, dark hair and eyes and graceful movements with long legs and arms. As is common amongst her people, Moasi exudes a certain sexuality and easy-going manner as well as tireless enthusiasm. She is very smart and driven to succeed. Her biggest ambition was to become a Starfleet officer and travel across the universe, following in the footsteps of her godfather, a retired Admiral who settled in Risa and had been a friend to her father when he served as Ambassador to the Federation. Personality & traits Moasi is given to effusive behaviour but she can also be focused and determined regarding her duties. She is friendly and able to circumvent different strata of people in groups and races easily (although this seems to exclude Ferengi for some unknown reason). She still keeps in touch with some former cadets. She is also very close and has a loving relationship with her family. She is single and unattached at the moment. Strengths & weaknesses Moasi is smart and focused on having a successful career that will bring pride, joy and honor to her family. She is athletic and very strong physically. She does loves to party and has been known to go on marathon sessions of reprobate activities because she is open to new experiences to, sometimes, extreme measures. Hobbies & interests Moasi al Mari is a dancer, she sews, and does basket weaving and beading (taught her by her Navajo godfather). She is also an expert high diver and swimmer. She also likes to hike and climb. Starfleet service Summary record Moasi completed her formal education on Risa at age 16 and enrolled at the Hedony’s Institute of Higher Learning for an degree in communications. She then traveled to Earth to attend Starfleet Academy’s Preparatory Program. She did her field training as a communications specialist at Starfleet Headquarters. Following graduation from the Academy and receiving her commission, Ensign Moasi al Mari joined the crew of the ''Independence on stardate 59917 for her first tour of duty. On stardate 60185, she received a field promotion to lieutenant junior grade. At the same time, having passed the Starfleet Medical Counselor Board Exams, she was appointed Ship’s Counselor. On stardate 60672.5 she was promoted to lieutenant. Category:Humans Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:USS Independence (NX-90201) personnel